phoenixtekkitfandomcom-20200213-history
Box Inc.
''Box Inc. Introduction: Founded in December 2012, this factory has had some lots of time and work put into it. With it being the one a attic and having to be tall, this place has gone from a tree filled nightmare to a flat old school japan looking house/tower. If you had to say how much you liked this company with the others than you might be choosing this one. Before the great crash of 2013 it sold lots of products that we will be talking about later and was also very nice looking. Plus if you were smart enough you could find a hidden door to the secret basement of it which was then a secret testing lab and is now a secret cake room. Plus a very good thing is that its the only factory allowed to sell cake! Meanwhile Maxgamer Industries can only make cookies/jaffacakes. So anywho if you manage to find this article you either are bored of all this text and want pictures and then left or closed this tab/window. So lets go started and post some pictures now so you dont close this nice and cool tab/window. Also i will add some facts about me and Maxgamer720, who made the sever public and is also a good pal who is very good at tekkit and made his company: Maxgamer Industries. So lets put this slide show here... Box Inc. Founding: This great and fine looking company was founded by Blackfun5 (Don't judge my name i was 8 -.-) A.K.A. TheBoxHasLanded which made the entire thing from scraps he found in scrapboxes which had suddenly fallen out of the sky and fell in front of him. Soon enough he started looking inside finding scrap blocks and items to make the whole entire building and make him rich (sorta) and soon made it a home/house and started construction on the next factory which will be bigger, better, and much more filled with tekkit things. So soon enough you may see the whole building be half done or done or maybe even not started, which is its current state (1/26/2013) which means it may see the light of the sun or never see a speck of grass. So anywho it will also be surronded by a stonebrick wall which is four blocks high and can be jumped over or dug under, which is considered griefing if you desire to dig under it or put ladder on the walls to get over. The entrance will soon be a tunnel which goes under the hill and will have patrol to make sure it isnt raided or griefed. Luckily this isnt all thats happening, the owner has put some easter eggs to surely give you that extra push to go and visit it and take a tour to know what its like to work in the factory. So even if you bother to visit then you can get 2 free items off the menu of the building which will have NO charge! ''Tax included* ''Box Inc. Future Plans: Even with all of this to look forward to it doesnt mean it dosent have future plans! So lets take this space to include what the owner will soon include in this page and what the factory will hold for the future. So without further notice lets take a look at that list! Version 0.0.1: Fake facts on this wiki'' - This is one of the things the owner will put because as we all know people can just change the whole page to who knows what. So this will have some fake facts that will totally troll you. ''More construction'' - The one of the best things that the owner will do is that he will build the rest of Box Inc. If he didnt then he wouldnt even tell Max to make this page to write more about this incorporation. ''Think of what else to type on this list'' - This will be one of the things the owner will have to look forward to look to. So this will be the one of 3 things to be seen in the near future, but dont worry these wont be all the things on here. There will be more to come. 2013-01-26 10.11.45.png|A nice picture that Max took for me while i was working on a secret project. 2013-01-26_12.19.34.png|Peek inside of the old Box Inc. which will now be a home for me and tourists. 2013-01-26_12.19.59.png|Look at that skeleton just chilling and looking at the new home i made. 2013-01-26_12.49.08.png|Super secret cake room! Think you can find it? 2013-01-26_11.39.40.png|The very ugly world-edited land that will soon be the neighbor of Box Inc. 2013-01-26_12.48.09.png|Finally made progress for the factory so lets just build it. This could take a while... Category:Companies Category:Minecraft Category:Box